The Saviors of Friendship
by Destonus
Summary: The Kyurangers are dispatched to Ama High, where they meet up with Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze to investigate some mysterious disappearances!
1. Star Changing Youth

**Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Kamen Rider Fourze: The Saviors of Friendship**

**Chapter 1: Star Changing Youth**

Up in space, aboard the _Orion, _the capable but sometimes wholly nuts Commander Shou Ronpo gathered the other eleven members of the team for a briefing.

"It has come to my attention that Jark Matter…"

As everyone leaned in to discover what the evil Space Shogunate's plan was this time, the purple dragon humanoid replied,

"Is up to something!" he exclaimed, as everyone face-faulted.

"We figured that if you called us here for a briefing, garu!" Garu, the wolfman exclaimed.

The dragon-man was then whacked over the head by a pointer.

"Since you can't take this seriously, I'm taking over this briefing!" Raptor announced.

A holographic projection came up, as she addressed the group.

"We believe that Jark Matter is attempting to kidnap students from a high school on that alternate Earth we visited before. They created an artificial wormhole to get there, but the ship is too big to fit through, but a small team could get through and infiltrate the school to find out what they're up to."

"Now, Kyulette the Chance!" Shou Ronpo declared, bringing out the Kyulette.

"But Commander…" Raptor protested.

"Come on now everyone; put in your Kyutama!"

"Don't you even want to hear her out?" Hammie asked.

"No, we're going to decide who goes the same way we always do!"

The song played, as the Commander spun the Kyulette, as five Kyutama were deposited on the pool table that bore their logo.

"Let's see…The team that will infiltrate the school will be…Lucky!"

"YOSSHA, LUCKY!"

"…Stinger!"

Stinger looked emotionless as always.

"…Naga!"

"I will enjoy this immensely…" he replied somberly instead of excitedly.

"We really need to find him a video…" Balance commented.

"…Hammie!"

"Awesome!" she replied, jumping for joy.

"…And Spada!"

"_Grazie_!" he replied.

"Now, what was it you wanted to say Raptor?"

Raptor, who had been forced to stand there as the commander once again stole the show, spun the Kyulette, and of course, interrupted her briefing, was about ready to explode. And explode she did.

"BAKAYARO! THE MISSION IS TO INFILTRATE A HUMAN SCHOOL, SO IT MAKES SENSE TO SEND THE HUMAN OR HUMAN-LOOKING MEMBERS OF THE CREW TO INVESTIGATE! YOU, BALANCE, CHAMP, AND ME WOULD STICK OUT LIKE SORE THUMBS! BUT NO, YOU HAD TO USE THE KYULETTE! YOU'RE REALLY LUCKY IT PICKED THE TEAM I WAS GOING TO PICK ANYWAY, OR I WOULD BE POUNDING YOU MORE! AH MOU!"

Everyone took cover and watched from it as Raptor proceeded to give the Commander an earful and emphasize her points by whacking him with her pointer. Everything out of her system, she resumed her briefing as the Commander, in a state of disbelief slowly began to recover from her tongue-lashing.

"Now, I've drawn up the paperwork and procured school uniforms to get you admitted to this high school so you can move around without drawing much attention. You'll be attending Amanogawa High School, colloquially known as Ama High. It was founded by a famous astronaut who wanted to foster space exploration into future generations. There was a major scandal five years ago, which was covered up, and things have been relatively quiet there until Jark Matter decided to get involved recently. Good luck!"

"I don't need luck; I'm already the luckiest man in the galaxy!" Lucky exclaimed. "YOSSHA…"

Hammie whacked him in the back of the head before he could finish.

The five flew down to Earth in their Voyagers and hid them near the school before heading onto campus. Unfortunately, they had no idea where they were going.

"A good chef is always prepared for last-minute customers! I'm sure Raptor put a map of the school in our paperwork somewhere…" Spada assured the group.

The five of them started to go through it at his insistence.

"Nothing…" Stinger said simply.

"I do not have anything that looks like a map," Naga added.

"Nothing in mine either…" Hammie replied. "Lucky?"

"What are you all looking at me for?" He asked.

"This is usually about the time you exclaim, 'Yossha, Lucky!' and pull out your map," Stinger told him.

"You mean, you didn't get one either?" Spada asked him. Lucky nodded.

"MOU! What are we supposed to do now if even the lucky guy didn't get one?!" Hammie fumed.

_Back on the Orion…_

"Hey, hey! Look what I found! Looks like some maps that need coloring!" Balance exclaimed.

"I'll go get colored pencils!" Kotaro shouted.

Later, Garu, Balance, Champ, the Commander, and Kotaro were coloring in the beautifully drawn maps as Raptor happened to walk in.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We're coloring maps, Auntie Raptor!" Kotaro beamed.

"It's very relaxing; you should try it, garu!"

"Moo!" Champ exclaimed.

"Maps…?" She said, taking a look at what they were coloring.

"YOU IDIOTS! THOSE ARE THE MAPS THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN EVERYONE'S PACKETS! HOW ARE THEY GOING TO FIND THEIR WAY AROUND THE SCHOOL WITHOUT THEM?!"

"Relax! Relax! I'm sure they'll figure something out!" Balance assured her.

_Back at Ama High…_

"You all look like you could use some help." A voice said from behind them. The five turned around to find a smiling twenty-something in a faded gray suit. His most prominent feature though was his Regent-style pompadour.

"And you are…?" Stinger asked.

"Gentaro Kisaragi. I'm a teacher here at Ama High!" He declared with a chest bump and then pointing at them.

"See Hammie; I told you it would all work out! YOSSHA, LUCKY!"

Gentaro took their packets from them and looked them over.

"Great! You're all in my homeroom!" he exclaimed proudly. "Follow me!"

"Well, that worked out better than expected…" Spada said to the rest of the group as they followed Gentaro to his classroom.

"It was probably easier for Raptor that way," Hammie suggested.

As Gentaro entered the room, the rest of the students stood and bowed in his direction before taking their seats.

"Alright! We've got some new students today, so be sure to make them all feel welcome!"

"YOSSHA LUCKY! I'm Lucky Takumi, pleased to meet you! I'm the luckiest man in the…ow!" Lucky started to say before Hammie stomped on his foot before he blew his cover.

"My name is Yousuke Taketora, but everyone calls me Stinger for some reason." Stinger replied.

"I am Naga Taiki. I'm so glad to meet you!" He sobbed.

"Hi everyone! I'm Hammie Sakurako, pleased to meet you!"

"_Buongiorno_! I'm Spada Tetsuji! My hobby is cooking!"

"Ossu! Well, why don't you all take a seat, and we'll get this show on the road!"

_Later that day…_

"Mou! We've been here all day, and not a sign of Jark Matter!" Hammie complained.

"Hammie-chan, what were you expecting? A great big sign that says, 'Jark Matter, now recruiting?'" Spada quipped.

"The only unusual thing that happened to me so far was when I opened my locker and was buried under a torrent of notes from girls…" Stinger replied.

"I didn't even get one…" Naga wailed. "What about you, Spada?"

"Well, the cafeteria cooking could use a pick-me-up, but besides that, I haven't noticed anything."

"Guys! Look!" Lucky said, pointing.

The others followed his finger, and sure enough, there were a bunch of Indavers looking around!

"YOSSHA, LU-MPH!" Stinger attempted to silence Lucky's affirmation, but unfortunately, it got the Indavers attention.

"What do we do?" Naga asked.

"We can't transform, it'll blow our cover!" Stinger assured them.

"But we can't just do nothing!" Hammie insisted.

"Hey, where'd Lucky go."

"He wouldn't..." Stinger replied as the four looked nervously towards the foot soldiers, only to see Lucky charging towards them.

"He would." Hammie reminded them.

"I'LL BEAT YOU ALL UP WITHOUT MY CHANGER! YOSSHA LUCKY!"

"The chef can't do anything without the help of his cooks. We should go too." Spada insisted.

Their Seiza Blasters tucked safely away in their school bags, Stinger, Naga, Hammie, and Spada went on the attack as well. But they were greatly outnumbered, and soon the element of surprise turned against them, and the Kyurangers were on the ropes. That was until a voice called out:

"Hey! Leave my students alone!"

"Dabee?" the foot soldiers said suddenly as they turned to face the speaker, bleeding and bruised, the Kyurangers looked as well.

"Kisaragi…Sensei?" Stinger said in bewilderment.

All were still bewildered as Gentaro brought out his Fourze Driver and it attached to his waist. He flipped the four red switches down one by one and stood there with one hand on the Enter Lever and the other raised.

_**3!**_

The Indavers looked at Gentaro curiously.

_**2!**_

The Kyurangers looked at Gentaro in disbelief.

_**1!**_

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted, cycling the Enter Lever as a cloud of steam engulfed him and two rings passed over his body, turning him into a white spaceman with a space shuttle head, with two big orange eyes and a featureless black face.

"UCHUU…" Gentaro began, as he tucked his body inward,

"…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He bellowed as he exploded outward and upward, his voice reaching Earth orbit and shaking the _Orion_ and its inhabitants.

"Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man to man!"

_**ROCKET ON!**_

"RIDER ROCKET PUNCH!" Gentaro shouted, as a massive orange rocket appeared on his arm and he used it to close the distance to the Indavers. Gentaro went on the attack, using various AstroSwitches to take down the grunts, but there were still too many, even for a single Kamen Rider. As he also was on the ropes, blasts came from behind him, as the five Kyurangers stood there with their Seiza Blasters ready.

"You helped us. Now let us return the favor! Let's go!" Lucky shouted as everyone stood ready with their respective Kyutama.

"Mawa Slide!"

_**Shishi Kyutama!**_

_**Sasori Kyutama!**_

_**Hebitsukai Kyutama!**_

_**Chameleon Kyutama!**_

_**Kaijiki Kyutama!**_

The five pushed the Kyutama like a joystick forward towards the barrel.

_**Seiza Change!**_

"STAR CHANGE!" The five flipped the trigger down, aimed downward, and fired, as a star appeared at their feet and their constellations appeared in front of them, before passing backward over them to put on their suits.

"Super Star! Shishi Red!" Lucky announced, going through his poses.

"Poison Star! Sasori Orange!" Stinger said.

"Silent Star! Hebitsukai Silver!" Naga said.

"Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!" Hammie exclaimed.

"Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!" Spada finished.

"The Ultimate Saviors! Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger!" Lucky announced.

Explosions shot off behind them.

"Time to test your luck!"

_(Insert Song: LUCKY STAR)_

The five Kyurangers charged towards Fourze and the Indaver.

_**Kyu Sword!**_

"Take that! And That! And That!" Lucky cried as he swung his weapon at the various Indavers.

With a few quick flicks of his tail, Stinger had paralyzed a bunch of Indaver near him.

_**Kyu Spear! Galaxy!**_

"Antares Impact!" he declared, taking them out with his signature move.

Snake eye seals appeared on several more Indaver as Naga used his hereditary technique on them.

_**Kyu Sickle! Galaxy!**_

"Ophiuchus Impact!" he declared, using his signature move on them.

Hammie turned invisible and was harassing the Indaver by tapping them on the shoulder and then pulling away suddenly, as they groped around to find her, one of them accidentally groped her!

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THAT!?" she demanded angrily.

"Dabee!" The Indaver replied wordlessly, pointing at one another.

_**Galaxy!**_

A very angry Hammie took them out as the blade of her Kyu Rapier became a whip for her Hamillion Impact.

"Allow me to show off my knife skills!" Spada replied.

_**Galaxy!**_

"Dorado Impact!"

He hurled a quintet of energy blades at a bunch, taking them out.

"Let's deal with the leftovers!"

"YOSSHA, LUCKY!"

"Ossu! Split! And Insert!"

Gentaro separated the N/S MagPhone into the N Magnet and S Magnet Switches and inserted them into the outermost slots on his Fourze Driver.

_**N Magnet!**_

_**S Magnet!**_

_**N/S MAGNET ON!**_

The Kyurangers pulled their respective Kyutama back towards them like a joystick twice.

_**Galaxy!**_

_**(3 klaxon-like alarms) Limit Break!**_

"All-Star Crash!"

"RIDER SUPER ELECTROMAGNETIC BOMBER!"

The combined attacks slammed into the remaining Indaver, reducing them to stardust. With that, everyone powered down.

"Okay everyone, back to the classroom, I think we have lots to talk about," Gentaro said.

The Kyurangers looked at him with dread.

Later…

"So, you guys are here because the evil space shogunate you're fighting against has been kidnapping students?"

"That's the gist of it." Stinger replied.

"Kisaragi-sensei, have you noticed anything strange happening around here lately?" Spada asked.

"You guys can call me Gentaro when it's just us. Although when we're in homeroom, it's probably best for you to address me as "Kisaragi-sensei or just "Sensei," so the rest of the class doesn't get suspicious. But now that you mention it, a bunch of my students haven't shown up for class recently, so I was down to thirty-five students until you guys came along."

"Perhaps that is why Raptor put us into Kisaragi-sensei's homeroom in the first place." Naga reasoned.

"Who's Raptor?" Gentaro asked.

"She's the team pilot, secretary, and occasional Kyuranger," Spada explained, counting the hats Raptor wore on his fingers.

"Most sentai teams I've met only have five or six people on them."

"Ours has twelve, counting Tsurugi!" Hammie explained.

"TWELVE!? How do you pull that off?" Gentaro asked.

"We normally decide at random who deploys with a device called the Kyulette to avoid expending too much of the energy that powers our Kyutama." Stinger explained.

"I wonder if that's like the Cosmic Energy that powers my gear." Gentaro surmised.

"But, where the other members are a thirteen-year-old kid, a wolfman, three robots, and a humanoid dragon, it made much more sense to send the members of our team that were completely or mostly human, like Stinger." Spada finished.

Gentaro thought about everything for a moment, then asked.

"Being a space-themed sentai, you must have space-themed vehicles, right?"

They nodded.

"Maybe there's something the rest of your team can help with. Come with me!"

Gentaro led them to an abandoned part of the school, where they stood in front of some rusted old lockers. He told them to transform, so they did, and then opened one of the lockers which bathed them all in white light as Gentaro motioned for them to follow him.

"Is this some kind of passageway?" Stinger asked.

"Yep! It gets better, though!"

A door slid open, and they arrived in a place that had seen better days.

"Welcome to the Rabbit Hutch, or at least what's left of it. In the good old days, this was the headquarters and clubhouse for the Space Kamen Rider Club when I was a student here. Nowadays, the Club has to meet in a spare classroom, but I'd really like for them to see this place like it was."

"So, you want us to help repair it?" Stinger asked. "In exchange for keeping our true identity a secret, perhaps?"

"Oh, no! Most of the teachers that were here when I went here know I'm Fourze, and you wouldn't believe all the students who come up to me and tell me that's why they wanted to go to school here. Everyone's really cool with superheroes on campus, trust me!" Gentaro explained.

"Then, why then?" Hammie asked.

"Well, you guys need a place to stay, right? Plus, I'd love to be able to hold club meetings here, like in the old days."

"But where are we going to stay in the meantime?" Naga inquired.

"I'll call my buds Miu and Shun! I'm sure they've got rooms to spare!" Gentaro exclaimed.

"YOSSHA, LUCKY!" Lucky exclaimed. "You've got a deal!"

"Were you going to ask us for our opinions before agreeing unanimously?" Stinger asked.

"Great! Let's shake on it!"

With guidance from Gentaro, the two performed Gentaro's Special Friendship Handshake, sealing the deal.

Standing atop one of the buildings, a shadowy but familiar figure stood to overlook it.

"Soon…I will find the treasure buried here…and take my revenge on you, Gentaro Kisaragi!"

_To Be Continued…_


	2. New Android on Campus

_GENTARO: Gentaro here! Things have been relatively quiet lately with whatever Jark Matter is up to! Lucky, Hammie, Stinger, Naga, and Spada have fit in nicely, but are still looking for more ways to blend in. I almost forgot! My beloved Ama High is getting its first android teacher! The president of Hiden Intelligence is coming to the campus for the grand reveal at a special outdoor assembly! I can't wait to befriend him…er, her…or would that be it? I'll have to call Kengo in Russia and ask him…_

**Kyuranger vs. Fourze: The Saviors of Friendship**

**Chapter 2: New Android on Campus.**

The principal of Amanogawa High, Takashi Satake, stepped before the podium before the seated students and faculty and began his speech.

"Students and faculty of Amanogawa High School! A new day, indeed, a new era is upon us as we step into the realm of artificial intelligence with our first HumaGear teacher, Shikomu!"

He indicated an individual who looked remarkably human and dressed in a business suit, the only indicators of him being a robot were a tattoo on its left hand and circular earpieces where its ears would be.

Everyone clapped and applauded uproariously before Principal Satake raised his hand for silence.

"I now turn the floor over to the president of Hiden Intelligence, Aruto Hiden!"

A young man in his twenties, wearing a hoodie under his suit coat stepped up to the microphone.

"How's it going, Ama High? Whew! I bumped into the kickboxing club on my way here, and almost got sick from all the grapes they gave me! And that's how you know…it's Aruto!"

The student body and faculty sat there in silence before the young woman HumaGear standing next to him spoke up.

"President Aruto is creating a play on words related to the fact that the word for 'martial arts' and 'grapes' are both pronounced 'budou'" she began to explain.

"Izu! How many times to I have to tell you…"? Aruto started to say before a series of gunshots were heard behind him as a hooded man with a Colt .45 came up from behind. The shots alone cleared most of the students from their seats along with most of the faculty, although five students seemed to be leading most of the student body to safety with the teachers behind them, except for one.

"I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but no one messes with my students or my school!" Gentaro called out, flipping the Transwitches on his Fourze Driver.

"President Aruto, we must get you out of here," Izu replied, lifting Aruto onto her back and then racing off in a different direction with her boss hanging on for dear life.

"Well, this was unexpected. I was only here to make a new friend!" the hooded man replied, sticking a rectangular device on the HumaGear's waist, causing spiked straps to shoot out from it and wrap around its torso.

"You'll exterminate him for me, won't you?" the hooded man said.

"My…job…is to teach the students of Amanogawa High School…" Shikomu replied weakly as something was trying to override its core programming.

"No. Your job is to exterminate them." The hooded man said as he handed the HumaGear a rectangular object.

"Connected to MetsubouJinrai dot net" the HumaGear replied in a monotone voice, as its eyes and earpieces turned red, inserting the device the hooded man gave him into the buckle.

_**Smilo!**_

_**Zetsumirise!**_

Tubing broke the surface of the inserted device, as wires came out of its mouth as the human skin dissolved away, exposing its skeleton as it mutated into a humanoid saber-toothed cat.

_**3!**_

Gentaro looked on with horror.

_**2!**_

"Exterminate!" the monster declared, as off in the distance, a yellow beam of light shot down from the sky, followed by a large rectangular object.

_**1!**_

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted, cycling the Enter Lever and raising his hand skyward, as the rings and smoke passed over him, changing him into…

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he bellowed as he tucked in his body and exploded upward, his voice carrying into space to the orbiting Orion Battleship and a circular satellite.

"Kamen Rider Fourze!" he said, polishing his nosecone, "Let's settle this man to man!"

The Smilo Magia pounced on Gentaro, as the two wrestled on the ground before gunshots separated the two from one another.

"About time you got here, Kyurangers! Wait…you're not the Kyurangers…"

Gentaro's saviors were a man in tactical gear holding a black and blue pistol and a woman in a business suit wearing a bulletproof vest holding an identical one.

"Hi Vulcan! Hi Valkyrie! Let's play for a bit." the hooded man called out waving at the newcomers before slapping on a Driver of his own.

_**Wing!**_

"Henshin!"

_**Force Rise! Flying Falcon! Break Down.**_

"Bring it on!" the man shouted, as they both strapped bands around their waists and pushed buttons on similar devices.

_**Bullet!**_

_**Dash!**_

She slid her gun into a slot on her waistband and twirled her object around on her fingers as he forced his open into a key before they both inserted them into slots on their weapons.

_**Authorize!**_

"Henshin!" they both called, as she flipped hers open in her gun while he pulled the trigger on his, as a bullet came out and hit the Magia that he punched on its return, as a suit appeared on his body and hers.

"_**ShotRise! Shooting Wolf!"**_ his gun sang, followed by a text to speech program announcing in a monotone voice, _**"The elevation increases as the bullet is fired."**_

_**ShotRise! Rushing Cheetah! Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust.**_

The two newcomers charged in and began scrapping with the pink Rider, as he backflipped out of the way and opened his wings.

"Catch me if you can!" the pink Rider called out, shooting into the sky.

"You chase after him. I'll scrap this guy." The man said to the woman.

"Fine." She replied, pulling out one that had the image of a wasp on it.

_**Thunder!**_

_**ShotRise! Lightning Hornet! Piercing needle with incredible force.**_

She flew at high speed after the pink Rider.

The white and blue Rider began firing wildly and with murderous intent at the Magia, a few of the shots barely missing Gentaro in the process!

"Hey! Watch your aim!" Gentaro called out to him.

"THEN GET OUTTA MY WAY, SPACEMAN!" the other Rider bellowed, pushing the button on his key.

_**Bullet!**_

Strange standby music began playing as he aimed with both hands, pulling the trigger as a grouping of wolf-head bullets came straight towards Gentaro and the Magia as a motorcycle was heard, and a yellow grasshopper man tackled Gentaro out of the way as the Magia dodged, the bullets embedding itself in the podium. The wolf Rider dramatically took aim and bellowed wordlessly as energy gathered in front of the barrel, but just before he could pull the trigger, the grasshopper Rider threw an attaché case at the wolf Rider's head, causing his aim to be redirected skyward.

_**Shooting Blast!**_

"Damn grasshopper! What did you do that for?!" the wolf Rider shouted in disbelief. "I had him!"

"Your finisher would have vaporized him too! Can't you see he's like us?!" the grasshopper Rider explained. "We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves; we should be focused on the Magia!" he started to say pointing in its direction, only for it to be no longer there.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Both Gentaro and the wolf Rider powered down.

"Okay, I want some answers! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Gentaro asked, pointing at the man in tactical gear.

"Isamu Fuwa. Captain of the Artificial Intelligence Military Squad." He declared, holding up his RisePhone with his identification.

"And who's this guy?" Gentaro asked, pointing at the grasshopper Rider.

"That's Zero-One. He's…Hiden Intelligence's Head of Security."

"And who was that hooded guy?" Gentaro asked next.

"He's a member of MetsubouJinrai dot net, a group of cyber-terrorists that hijack HumaGear to exterminate humanity," Zero-One explained.

"Which I was about to scrap before you got in the way!" Fuwa shouted angrily, pointing a finger at Gentaro.

"Hey, this is my school! I was trying to protect it!" Gentaro protested.

"Leave this to the professionals. You're out of your league." Fuwa explained as he received a call.

"This is Fuwa. He got away? Yeah, the Magia's gone too. I'll see you back at HQ." he said before hanging up.

"Don't think this is over!" Fuwa said as he headed back to the A.I.M.S. van and drove off.

"What's with that guy?" Gentaro asked Zero-One.

"Long story short, he had a terrible childhood," Zero-One explained. "I'll talk to the president and get you a new HumaGear teacher."

"But won't those Metsubou Jinrai guys try to take control of that one too?" Gentaro asked.

"From what I understand, they only go after HumaGear that have been around a while. We'll get you a brand-new one, so that doesn't happen." Zero-One explained, hopping on his bike. "See ya!"

With that, Zero-One rode off.

_Later…_

"Sorry, Gentaro. The other teachers made us shelter in place where we were until the crisis was over." Hammie explained.

"That's okay Hammie. I had some unexpected help from some Kamen Riders, at least I think they were." Gentaro explained.

"You didn't know them?" Naga asked.

"Never seen them before. I'll have to ask my friend Tomoko if she knows anything about them."

"What were they like?" Hammie asked.

"Well the wolf Kamen Rider was so dead-set on getting rid of that Magia thing he nearly vaporized me and half the school had the grasshopper guy not pushed me out of the way and threw off his aim. Reminds me of my bud Ryuusei; he was so determined to find the Zodiarts Switch to save his friend he pushed everything else out of his mind."

"What happened to him?" Spada asked.

"Well, he eventually lightened up and joined the Club too, and fought beside me as Kamen Rider Meteor, but Tomoko says she's responsible for turning him around. He works for Interpol now; maybe he can help too."

"So, what do we do now, Stinger?" Lucky asked.

"For now, focus on finding the missing students and what Jark Matter wants with them. We only deal with that thing if it comes back."

"So, we put this Magia thing on the back burner for now and focus on our mission? Fine by me!" Spada said.

"Sounds like a plan! YOSSHA LUCKY!"

Back at Hiden Intelligence, Aruto was sitting in the secret lab in his office, deep in thought.

"Is something troubling you, President Aruto? Normally you are more enthusiastic when you secretly watch Perfuman Tsurugi." Izu asked.

"A few things. Like, who was that guy who was going to fight the Magia single-handedly before A.I.M.S. showed up and you whisked me to safety?"

"Accessing the Amanogawa High School database…his name is Gentaro Kisaragi, currently a member of the faculty, but records show he graduated from Amanogawa five years ago."

"_Hey, this is my school! I was trying to protect it!" Gentaro protested._

"Why did he have what looks like a Driver, though?" Aruto asked her.

"He calls himself 'Kamen Rider Fourze' In response to your next possible inquiry, according to the personal website of author Tomoko Nozama, Kamen Riders are masked heroes of justice that protect the people."

Suddenly an alarm went off!

"It appears that the Smilo Magia has returned to Amanogawa High School with a group of Trilobite Magia."

"Craaaaaaaaaap! Quickly Izu! To my secret tunnel to the parking garage!" Aruto shouted.

"I regret to inform you that you do not have one, President Aruto."

"AWWW COME ON! I'm a superhero, and I don't get a secret tunnel? What gives?!" Aruto complained.

"As President, you do, however, have access to a private elevator." Izu reminded him.

"Well, better than nothing! Let's go!"

Meanwhile, at a local sushi place, Fuwa was currently being tortured by watching Yua eat an entire tray of sushi, making all sorts of strange noises of delight as she did so. He was relieved when he received a text saying that the Magia was back and was ready to dash out when she reminded him it was his turn to pay.

Back at Ama High, Gentaro stood a few feet from the entrance to the school.

"There's only one way into this school…and that's through me!" Gentaro declared proudly, flipping the Transwitches one by one.

_**3!**_

The Magia approached slowly.

_**2!**_

Gentaro stood there with a determined look on his face.

_**1!**_

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted, cycling the Enter Lever and raising his arm, as the smoke and rings transformed him into a Kamen Rider.

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this bot to man!"

Gentaro had planned ahead and swapped Rocket and Radar out with N Magnet and S Magnet, and Gatling for Drill, which he now switched on.

_**N Magnet!**_

_**S Magnet!**_

_**N/S MAGNET ON (Low-toned dynamic music)**_

_**LAUNCHER ON**_

_**GATLING ON**_

Now a veritable arsenal, Gentaro began opening fire with all his weapons, as more shots rang out from behind him taking out additional Magia as the Kyurangers showed up transformed.

"Glad you guys could make it!"

"And let you have all the fun? No way!" Lucky shouted enthusiastically.

_**(3 klaxon-like alarms) Limit Break!**_

_**Galaxy!**_

"RIDER SUPER ELECTROMAGNETIC BOMBER!"

"All-Star Crash!"

The two cannons detached from Gentaro's shoulders and formed a giant magnet, and then fired a searing blast that tore many of the grunt Magia apart, with more falling from the Kyurangers' attack, but there were still lots more where that came from. Gentaro fired again, holding down the trigger while shouting wordlessly until the Cosmic Energy for both switches ran out, and he reverted to Base States.

"If we keep this up, we'll expend all our energy too! Mama Mia!" Spada wailed.

Just then, three giant Kyutama landed, as Raptor, Champ, and Balance joined the party!

"Champ!" Stinger exclaimed.

"Need some help, partner?" the bull robot inquired.

"Balance!" Naga exclaimed.

"Hey, Hey! The BN Thieves are temporarily reunited!" Balance said.

"Raptor?"

"We were watching up in space, and these guys are giving artificial intelligence a bad name! So we came to help!" she explained.

"What about the others?"

"Ugh…the Commander and Tsurugi are probably still arguing over who's in charge of rebuilding the Rabbit Hutch…" Raptor explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Champ asked his fellow robots.

"Mawa Slide!"

_**Oushi Kyutama!**_

_**Tenbin Kyutama!**_

_**Washi Kyutama!**_

_**Seiza Change!**_

"Star Change!"

"Super Star! Shishi Red!"

"Poison Star! Sasori Orange!"

"Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!"

"Ring Star! Oushi Black!"

"Silent Star! Hebitsukai Silver!"

"Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"

"Speed Star! Washi Pink!"

"Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!"

"The galaxy's ultimate saviors! Uchuu Sentai!"

"Kyuranger!"

"Now, let's test your…"

Lucky was cut off as a black self-driving car plowed its way through Magia and skidded to a stop next to the group. Izu got out of one side, seemingly oblivious to what had just occurred, and opened the other door to let out Aruto!

"Mr. President? What are you doing here? Wait…that Driver…You're Zero-One?!"

"Sorry for deceiving you before, but we're trying to keep my secret identity on a need to know basis, and you didn't need to know at the time! And that's how you know…it's Aruto!"

"President Aruto, this would normally be when I explain your joke, but there are more pressing matters to attend to first."

"She's right! And I've got lots of new faces to befriend, so let's make it through this, guys!" Gentaro told the group.

Aruto pulled out a yellowish-green trinket similar to the ones Fuwa and Yua had used earlier and pressed a button on the side.

_**Jump!**_

_**Authorize!**_

A guitar riff began looping from his belt as a beam of yellow light shot down from orbit, causing a digital readout to appear in front of him and a giant digital grasshopper to hop around him as he went through his henshin pose.

"Henshin!" he called, flipping the device open and inserting it into the side of his Driver, as the grasshopper broke up and formed armor onto his body.

_**Progrise! To-bia ga rise! Rising Hopper! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**_

_(Insert song: REALxEYES performed by J featuring Takanori Nishikawa)_

**[~ZERO ONE (x20)~]**

Aruto pointed to the Smilo Magia and declared, "Shikomu, there's only one person who can stop you! And that's me! Izu! My briefcase please!"

**[~Kōdaina ākaibu akusesu shite~]**_ (__I'm accessing this vast archive__)_

"At once, President Aruto." She replied, throwing it towards him and hitting him in the head.

"Ow…Okay, let's slice and dice!"

_**Attache case opens to release the sharpest of blade.  
**_

_**BladeRise!**_

**[~Kensaku shitatte I don't think it's right.~] **_(I keep searching, but I don't think it's right)_

"Let's trash those small fries! One, Two, Three, MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Champ declared.

The Kyurangers brought out their preferred Kyu Weapon forms and went on the attack as well, while Gentaro switched over to Elek States and joined in, just as the A.I.M.S. van pulled up and the regular troops dismounted and started opening fire.

**[~Dēta wa kako wādo wa sain~] **_(Data is the past, the words are a sign)_

"I thought I told that guy not to interfere!" Fuwa shouted incredulously. "Does anyone ever listen to me?!"

Yua had a slight smirk on her face as she thought of someone else who never listens, which quickly vanished as she declared, "A.I. in Violation of Law confirmed. Now eliminating targets."

**[~kotae wa 404 not found…~] **_(...but the answer I got is "404 Not Found")_

**[~ZERO-ONE (x8)~]**

"Yeah, let's scrap 'em all," Fuwa announced as they both brought out their Progrise Keys.

_**Bullet!**_

_**Dash!**_

**[~REAL×EYES hajimari no aizu~] **_(REALxEYES, The sign of the beginning!)_

Yua inserted hers unopened while Fuwa forced his open and slotted it into his Shotriser.

_**Authorize!**_

_**ShotRise! Shooting Wolf! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired.**_

_**ShotRise! Rushing Cheetah! Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust.**_

Yua detached her ShotRiser from her belt buckle and pushed the button again, as Fuwa followed suit.

_**Dash!**_

_**Bullet!**_

**[~Atarashī jidai wo~] **_(will kick off the new era!)_

She then began circle-strafing a bunch of the Trilobite Magia, aiming all her shots to the center as a glowing orange orb of energy grew larger and larger, as Fuwa released his finisher at just the right moment.

_**Shooting/Rushing Blast!**_

**[~We gotta SUN×RISE Burning like the fires~]**

The herd thinned to his liking, Gentaro joined Aruto in dealing with the main Magia, who between electrical strikes from him and slashes from Aruto had it on the ropes.

**[~Kiri hirake unmei wo~] **_(Open up destiny!)_

"Let's finish this guy!" Aruto suggested, pushing the Key in his belt inward.

**[~You wanna REAL×EYES egaita mirai~] **_(You wanna REALxEYES, the future that lies ahead!)_

_**Rising Impact!**_

"Ossu!" Gentaro replied, swapping in Rocket and Drill.

_**Rocket! Drill! Limit Break!**_

Aruto axe-kicked the Magia skyward, before leaping up and kicking it again towards the ground, as a giant mecha leg appeared over his own as Gentaro shouted, "RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!" impacting the Magia simultaneously and passing through the spare parts, landing next to each other with Aruto standing with his hands on his hips while Gentaro pretended to polish his nosecone as Magia parts rained down around them.

**[~Buchi nuite Ikeru no wa~] **_(The only one who can break through...)_

_**Galaxy!**_

The Kyurangers unleashed their weapon-based finishers all at once, destroying the remaining Trilobite Magia.

"We're gonna protect Ama High!" Lucky declared among the explosions as they posed.

"Magia destroyed, let's get out of here," Fuwa said as he and Yua powered down before driving off.

**[~You're the only ONE!~]**

Everyone else powered down after A.I.M.S. left, showing Aruto their identities as he had revealed his.

"I have to say it, as Zero-One, you're pretty amazing!" Gentaro exclaimed, pounding his chest and pointing.

"Shouldn't it be…Kamen Rider Zero-One?" Aruto asked, extending his hand.

"Well, if you put it that way, I've gotta show you our secret handshake!" Gentaro replied, leading Aruto through the series of hand movements and fist bumps.

"I don't know how you're going to get home, your car's pretty trashed," Lucky observed.

"That is not a problem, as I have summoned another from the company motor pool. Please take care not to destroy this one, President Aruto."

"Can't I just use my bike?!" Aruto protested.

"Although the Rise Hopper is your personal vehicle as President, I would not advise calling for it as it also belongs to Zero-One," Izu explained.

"Aw, come on! Just once? Wait a sec…Izu, could you call the company limo?"

"I can, but why am I being asked to do this?"

"Well, I guess 'cause I helped save their school…I could show them where I work because it's real cool! And that's how you know…It's Aruto!"

Everyone stood there speechless until Izu spoke up.

"President Aruto is making fun of the fact that the words 'school' and 'cool' rhyme…"

"I keep telling you, Izu! DON'T EXPLAIN THE JOKE!"

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Shinobi Star Cheerleading Troubles

LUCKY: _I'm Lucky, the luckiest man in the galaxy! Stinger, Naga, Hammie, Spada, and I were sent down on a secret mission to find out what Jark Matter wants with Amanogawa High, but after a week here, we've turned up nothing! Maybe Raptor and the others have a plan! If they do, it'll be YOSSHA LUCKY!_

"You guys haven't turned up anything?" Raptor asked from a projection from a Seiza Blaster.

"Other than small fry, we've come up empty-handed." Stinger explained.

"And Gentaro can only help out so much without blowing our cover," Spada added.

"I've got it!" the Commander exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes, Commander?" Raptor asked hesitantly.

"CLUBS! You should all go golfing and clear your heads!"

"WITH ALL DUE RESPECT COMMANDER, THIS IS MY MISSION! I'M IN CHARGE! NOW GO GET INTO YOUR VOYAGER AND HELP PUT THE RABBIT HUTCH BACK TOGETHER!" Raptor shouted, shooing him off the bridge. "Sorry I couldn't be more helpful…" She replied before breaking the connection.

"Strangely, the Commander might have been on to something and not realized it." Stinger concluded.

"What's that?" Spada asked.

"Perhaps if we all join clubs at Ama High, we can connect with students outside of our homeroom and also not stand out as much."

"_Bravo_, Stinger! That's a great idea! We should ask Gentaro what kinds of clubs this school has." Spada seconded.

"It looks like we're back on track! YOSSHA LUCK..."

"OW! Lucky, not so loud…" Hammie's voice called out as she entered the kitchen, with bags under her eyes and bleary-eyed.

"_Mamma mia!_ What happened to you, Hammie? It looks like you didn't sleep a wink last night." Spada asked.

"Gentaro's friends were at it again last night," Hammie explained. As this had led to blank stares from everyone, she clarified. "Y'know…they were busy _Seiza Docking_.", using quotation fingers to emphasize her point.

"Seiza Docking? Oh!" Stinger and Spada asked bewildered before getting what Hammie was getting at.

"I still don't get it," Lucky said.

"Neither do I," Naga added.

Spada whispered something in their ears, and it was like a lightbulb of understanding had turned on.

"And just my luck, they put me in the room right next door to theirs." Hammie moaned.

"Hang on a second; a little caffè is just what you…" Spada started to say, just as he heard a loud thunk as Hammie's head hit the kitchen table, and she began to snore loudly.

"…need."

**Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Kamen Rider Fourze: The Saviors of Friendship**

**Chapter 3: Shinobi Star Cheerleading Troubles.**

"Hammie…"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Haaaaamieee…"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"HAMMIE!"

This finally woke up the exhausted Shinobi Star. "Ugh…what…?"

"Maybe you should stay home today. We'll let Gentaro know."

"No…it'll look suspicious if I'm not there! Besides, cheerleading tryouts are this week!" she protested.

"Cheerleading?" Stinger asked.

"Miu-san suggested it! She thinks that with my ninja skills, I'll be a natural! She's even been showing me the old routines." Hammie explained.

"Well, she might have a point…" Spada insisted.

"All right, you can go, Hammie…"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

HAMMIE!" Stinger shouted, waking her up again.

_Later…_

"Stand! Bow! Sit!" The class rep announced as everyone went through the morning routine as Gentaro walked in. As he took attendance, it became evident to him that someone was snoring loudly. Looking around the classroom, he noticed Hammie was looking at the ceiling and completely zonked out. He headed over quietly and shook her gently, waking her up as she tried to hunker down in her chair as all eyes were on her.

"I'll be right back class; I'm going to take Hammie to the infirmary." He explained. "Saburo, why don't you take over attendance until I get back?"

"I'm sorry…Kisaragi-sensei. I just didn't sleep at all last night…"

"Believe it or not, I think I know why. Shun and Miu give you the room next to theirs?"

Hammie nodded.

"Yeah…my bud Tomoko got stuck with that room once when we all stayed overnight, she looked scarier than usual the next morning, but don't tell her I said that."

"Thank you for understanding," Hammie replied. "Oh! The boys were interested in knowing what clubs they could join. Miu-san already insisted that I try out for cheerleading, she thinks I might have an unfair advantage in kickboxing…"

"Good point! Cheerleading's probably the best bet with your ninja skills and your personali…hey, stay with me! We're almost there!"

Gentaro led Hammie inside and to the nearest bed and told her to get some rest before she thought about coming back to class, as he closed the door behind him Ohsugi was there to greet him.

"Gentaro! More of those things!"

"I guess duty calls then!"

Gentaro headed outside to find a bunch of Indavers wandering around. Inside, all the students had gathered at the windows to watch, holding signs and banners cheering for their favorite teacher/Kamen Rider.

"Okay, I'm going to give you guys to the count of three to get off school grounds, or we're doing this the hard way," Gentaro said as he flipped the Transswitches one by one on his Fourze Driver, hoping that the grunts would get the message, but as usual, it didn't.

_**3!**_

Gentaro stood ready.

_**2!**_

The students looked on in anticipation.

_**1!**_

"Looks like we're doing it the hard way. HENSHIN!"

Gentaro pushed the Enter Lever and held his arm skyward, as the rings and smoke appeared, turning him into Kamen Rider Fourze.

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted, tucking his body in and then exploding upward, as his cry reached even the _Orion_. "Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man to man!"

"Dabee!" the Indavers called as they charged at Gentaro.

Later, Hammie was racing through the halls of the school towards the gymnasium, having woken up in the infirmary with minutes to spare in the auditions. She burst through the double doors just as the last girl was finishing up her routine.

"Did I miss it?"

"No, but you're late." One of the two co-captains informed her.

"Yeah! You better be good." The other said.

"Tough crowd…" Hammie thought to herself, but she focused her breathing and launched into the routine Miu had taught her, using her shinobi skills to nail it. When she finished, the two co-captains were sitting there, their mouths agape.

"Where…"

"…did…"

"…you…"

"…learn…"

"…that?" the two said a word at a time, clearly stunned.

"I learned it from Miu Kazeshiro…she used to go here…" Hammie explained carefully. Did she just jinx her chances by performing a routine that had possibly been long retired?

"THE Miu Kazeshiro?" one of them asked.

Hammie nodded nervously.

"The three-time Queen of Ama High?" the other asked.

"I think she was…"

The two extended their hands and shook Hammie's vigorously.

"WE'RE HER BIGGEST FANS! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE ON THE SQUAD!"

"Hey, what about me?"

The girl who had been performing before Hammie arrived stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, you don't know Miu-sama, personally." One of the co-captains announced.

"And your routine was lame." The other finished.

She stomped off and kicked the doors open as the other girls who made the squad congratulated Hammie.

The other girl continued her storming out of the school, extremely angry.

"Damn those two! Okay, that new girl did nail that routine, but those two bimbos worship the ground Miu Kazeshiro walks on, and that girl learning Kazeshiro's routine from Kazeshiro herself gave her a free pass! That should have been ME! Miu Kazeshiro turned down my sister when she went here, and now her legacy gets me turned down too!"

"Well, I've got good news and bad news for you." A deep voice said out of nowhere, which she whirled around to find Libra, who looked a little worse for wear since his defeat.

"The bad news is, you're not going to change what happened or those idiot captains." He explained.

"And the good news?" she asked.

"I can help you make them regret not picking you, and even maybe take your revenge on Kazeshiro. All you have to do…" he began, holding out a Zodiarts Switch, "is make a wish upon a star."

After returning home, everyone was waiting anxiously for her, including Miu and Shun.

"So…are we looking at Ama High's newest cheerleader?" Miu asked.

"Well…I made the squad!" Hammie announced.

Everyone burst into cheers, including Naga, once he read the room. But he also noticed that Hammie wasn't as happy as she could have been.

"What's wrong, Hammie?" he asked.

"Well…to tell you the truth, I don't think I made the squad because I'm good and I practiced so hard with Miu-san; I think I did because the two captains run the Miu Kazeshiro Fan Club."

"Oops!" Miu exclaimed. "I guess I'm more popular than I thought I was. Every day at the modeling agency I work for, I get a huge stack of fan mail; it's mostly fanboys, but there are these two high school girls that write me constantly."

"By any chance, are their names Risa Sakuma and Honami Fukuhara?" Hammie inquired nervously.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"They're the captains of the Cheerleading Club. I'm doomed…" Hammie moaned, putting her head in her hands.

Miu was about to let out another "Oops!" but Shun shook his head, and she took the hint.

The following day, Hammie went to her very first practice as a member of the cheerleading club, although the two captains, Risa and Honami, had a special request for her first.

"Could you get Miu-sama's autograph for us?" they pleaded, holding out copies of a magazine she had recently been featured in.

"Sure…" Hammie replied nervously, tucking them into her backpack, trying to ignore the stares of the other girls in the club sizing her up. _"Breathe, Hammie…"_

Luckily for her, the stares started to subside a bit when it became apparent to the other girls in the club that Hammie did have some talent, and her audition wasn't a fluke reinforced by the two captains being Miu's biggest fans. By the end of practice, the rest of the girls had started talking to her, where she learned that the regular tryouts for Cheer Club had been held at the beginning of the school year. The audition she participated in the other day was an emergency tryout because several of the original girls on the squad had mysteriously disappeared. The routine they were working on now was for the schoolwide announcement of the new team. Hammie filed that information away in the back of her head to tell the others about and also to ask Gentaro about when she saw him next.

"Bye, everyone! See you tomorrow! Sakuma-sempai, Fukuhara-sempai, I won't forget!" Hammie said as everyone went their separate ways.

Hammie put on her headphones and started to head off-campus with a spring in her step; cheerleading practice had gone better than she thought it would, except her future in the Cheer Club rested on Miu's signature more so than her talents. But listening to her favorite song by Hoshi Minato always made her feel better, so she started to sing along, almost missing what sounded like an eagle's screech.

Her ninja senses tingling, she came to a stop and slowly lowered her headphones around her neck, taking in everything around her, and sure enough, she heard it again.

"Hello? Anybody out there?"

She was suddenly enveloped in a shadow as something vaguely humanoid hovered above her and sent razor-sharp feathers her way, which she rolled out of the way of, coming up with her arm outstretched instinctively, forgetting that her Seiza Blaster was still in her bag and even so, she couldn't transform unless she found a place to hide first. Her eyes darted around her surroundings, looking for somewhere she could duck out of the way, but her train of thought was quickly broken as she dodged another barrage of eagle feathers. Another barrage came, but this time one nicked her in the leg, and she gasped in pain.

"That's it, enough hiding." She said to herself, unzipping her backpack enough so she could reach inside and fish around for her Seiza Blaster and Kyutama, but just as her fingers found the handgrip, she heard three words that made her sigh with relief.

"RIDER ROCKET PUNCH!"

Her attacker was so focused on trying to hit her it left itself wide open for a Rider Punch from Gentaro in the rear. Gentaro as Fourze landed at Hammie's side and slotted in his Smoke Switch.

_**SMOKE ON**_

A thick cloud of smoke obscured the two of them, and her attacker used its wings to blow it away, only to find nothing.

"How's your leg?" Gentaro asked.

"I'll be fine…" Hammie said dismissively, but Gentaro had already brought out his Medical Switch and applied a salve to her wound.

"Wow! It doesn't hurt at all!"

Gentaro powered down.

"Of course! That's Cosmic Energy for you!" he said with a chest bump.

"What was that thing?" Hammie asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, that looked a lot like a Zodiarts." He explained.

"Zodiarts?" Hammie asked.

"I'll take you home; the rest of your team should probably hear what I have to say as well."

Later, at Miu and Shun's…

"So, what you're telling us is what attacked Hammie is the same type of monster you fought when you were a student there?" Stinger asked.

"That's right! What I can't figure out is why they're back! Ryuusei and I, along with the rest of the Club back then defeated all the Horoscopes!" Gentaro explained.

"The Horoscopes?" Hammie asked.

"When I transferred to Ama High for my second year, the chairman of the school was a man named Mitsuaki Gamou. His lackeys were giving students Zodiarts Switches, the evil version of the Astroswitches I use as Fourze."

"Why?" Naga asked.

"My bud Kengo defined it as 'Cosmic solutions to everyday high school problems.' Long story short, the end goal of all this was to find ones that would ascend into a higher form of Zodiarts known as the Horoscopes, of which Gamou was one, along with the principal at the time and one of my teachers even."

"And none of them is around now to create new ones?" Stinger inquired.

"Well, there was that one time before I graduated that they popped up again, but that's a different story," Gentaro explained as he ticked them off on his fingers and in his head. "Nope! In fact, the teacher that was one of the Horoscopes was the one who inspired me to become a teacher myself!"

"So, the reasons students become Zodiarts haven't changed, but the why they're being created has?" Spada summed up. "Mama Mia, as if we had enough problems trying to find missing students and why Jark Matter's interested in this school, now we have to deal with ghosts from Gentaro's closet too!?"

"It doesn't matter what they throw at us; my luck will see us through! YOSSHA LUCKY!" Lucky exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I like this guy's optimism!" Gentaro added as they shook hands and bumped fists as the others groaned.

The following day, Hammie brought in the signed pictures of Miu to Risa and Honami, who, of course, were extremely grateful. Hammie, on the other hand, wanted to perform an invisibility ninjutsu or set off a smoke bomb to make a quick getaway, as she wasn't too thrilled about the extra attention she was getting from the captains, which would make it slightly more challenging to gain more rapport with the other cheerleaders, since if the Zodiarts targeted her, there was a chance that it also might go after other the other members.

Hammie was extremely relieved when a few of them asked her if she'd like to walk home with them, as a few of them lived on the way to Miu's. That was one thing that would put a damper in her and by extension, the Kyurangers' efforts to find out where members of Gentaro's class disappeared to and why Jark Matter was interested in Ama High in the first place.

"So, who was that girl that got turned down?" Hammie asked.

"Her name's Hinako Hoshino.inHHinakoHhhhhhhhh" One of the girls explained.

"Why does she hate Miu Kazeshiro so much?" Hammie asked.

"I heard her sister got personally rejected when she went here." Another explained. "That's why she wants to be in the Cheerleading Club so bad, but you know Risa-sempai and Honami-sempai…"

"I have to ask; was her routine that bad, or did me learning one from Kazeshiro-san herself automatically put me in a whole other league?"

"You hit the nail on the head. The two of them probably forgot all about how much effort Hoshino put into hers once they saw an authentic Miu Kazeshiro routine. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if they ask you to invite Kazeshiro-san to MC the official announcement of the new squad."

Hammie thought she heard something in the wind but dismissed it for the moment and continued walking with her squadmates. It was only when she saw a familiar shadow behind one of them that her ninja senses went to full alert as she shouted, "GET DOWN!" tackling the other girl to the ground as the Zodiarts dove out of the sun and climbed to come around for another pass.

"So, it's not just after me…" Hammie thought to herself. "Can I borrow your phone? I accidentally left mine at home." She replied with a sheepish grin on her face, which must have worked because one of her squadmates handed hers over.

Back at Ama High, the Space Kamen Rider Club's meeting was still going on as Miyoko was finishing up her presentation on Super-1 when Gentaro's MagPhone rang.

"Hello? Hammie? It's back? Okay, I'll be right there! Let's see, Ruby, I think you're going next week to tell us all about Kamen Rider ZETTOEXROSSU, as my bud Tomoko would say. But duty calls!"

The Club headed outside with Gentaro and watched as he flipped the four red switches and counted down with his Driver as he shouted "Henshin!" and cycled the Enter Lever to transform into Fourze as he blasted off. On the way, he contacted the other Kyurangers to help.

Back with Hammie, she led her fellow cheerleaders away from the Aquilla Zodiarts, barely dodging its feather blades as they rained down. It then let out a sonic screech, forcing the girls to grab their ears in pain as it was suddenly neutralized with a bassline courtesy of Stinger and Gentaro's Beat Switch.

"YOSSHA LUCKY! Good thinking, Stinger!" Lucky said. "Now, let's test your luck!"

The Kyurangers began firing their Seiza Blasters at the Zodiarts as it jinked to avoid them, leaving it wide open for Gentaro to lock on with Radar and fire a salvo of missiles from Launcher, knocking it out of the sky.

"Gotcha!" Gentaro exclaimed.

It managed to get control though and leveled off, before flying away.

"Dang it, I thought we had it that time!"

"Just our luck too!" Lucky lamented.

"Mama mia! Did Lucky's luck finally run out?" Spada wondered.

"Don't worry, I've still got plenty left, cause I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy! YOSSHA LUCKY!'

Later on, Hammie found Miu asleep by the pool, so it wasn't the best time to ask her about things. Eventually, she woke up to find Hammie there.

"Oops! How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long. Shun-san said you were out here, but you were asleep when I found you."

"Sorry about that. Today's photoshoot was exhausting; I was out the second my eyes closed. Did you need something?"

"Do you remember anyone named Hoshino ever trying out for Cheerleading Club while you were there?"

"Hmm…why do you ask?"

"There was a girl who tried out for Cheerleading Club the other day who was really upset when your two biggest fans automatically gave me a spot on the squad. Some of the other girls said that you rejected her older sister."

"That sounds like the old me would do…Gentaro didn't tell you how we met?"

"No, why?"

"Back then, I looked down on everyone as if they were trash, including Gentaro. I eventually made a bet with him that I would become his friend if I lost the annual Queenfest."

"What happened?"

"One of my friends, more like sidekicks back then, posted a video of me throwing away some gifts students made, which made everyone hate me; everyone except Gentaro. He convinced me to make a speech telling the students why I really rejected their gifts; because I wanted everyone to make themselves better, and that the person who works the hardest to do that should be Queen. "

"That's it? No Zodiarts involved?"

"Oops! I forgot that part. Kengo figured out that my two friends stood to gain the most from my fall, and sure enough, my friend Tamae was the one responsible for attempting to sabotage the competition and keep others from entering because she was tired of me winning every year and became a Zodiarts to accomplish that. Of course, Gentaro stopped her, and I gained my first real friend."

"Are you still friends with Tamae and the other girl?"

"Yeah, we still keep in touch, and we became closer after that. In fact, I even wanted Gentaro to be my date for the big dance because of how much he changed me. In the long run, you're better off being friends with him than trying to resist him."

"Why?"

"Because he accepts you as you are, all your strong points and flaws. Sure, he keeps track of how many people he's befriended, but every one of them is number one to him." She said with a yawn. "Mind if I catch a few more winks? You can hang around if you like."

"No, that's okay. You've given me a lot to think about."

"Glad I could help. If I don't show up for dinner, could you have Shun come and get me?" Miu asked.

"Yeah," Hammie replied.

Inside, Naga was waiting for her.

"Did you get any insight from Miu-san?" he asked.

"Kinda. I found out how she met Gentaro. But it doesn't answer the question of why Hoshino hates her for what she did to her older sister. Well, maybe…she did say she looked down on people back then, maybe that's why? She also said that one of her friends became a Zodiarts because she was tired of Miu winning the Queenfest every year…now I'll have to ask Hoshino herself what happened…that's going to be fun…"

The following day at lunch, Hammie found Hinako eating lunch by herself and approached nervously.

"What do you want?" she snapped at Hammie. "Come to gloat?"

"No…what exactly did Kazeshiro-sempai do to your sister?" Hammie asked.

"You really want to know? Because as hard as my big sister worked to try out for the squad, that bitch rejected her outright because our father didn't make as much as hers, and had no business sharing the stage with her!"

"I'm sorry, but she's changed…she probably regrets what she did…" Hammie replied.

"Yeah, that'll happen when your homeroom teacher does a one-eighty. But he and his alter ego aren't here right now…so who's going to save you this time?" Hinako smirked, holding a Zodiarts Switch in her hand, pressing the button and transforming into the Aquila Zodiarts.

Hammie backed away cautiously, but not too much, so that the Zodiarts didn't suspect that she was actually not afraid. Although screaming at her from the back of her mind was that she was alone with the Zodiarts, couldn't transform without blowing her cover, Lucky, Stinger, and Spada were taking a working lunch to find out where the missing students had gone and could be knee-deep in Indavers by now…

That train of thought derailed as a sizeable brown monstrosity rammed into the Zodiarts.

"Great, of all the things to save me, a giant walking pile of…"

"It's me, Saburo! From Kisaragi's class! And I'm not what you think I am!"

Hinako/Aquila did not appreciate the latest interruption, so a sonic eagle screech was unleashed upon Saburo as Hammie grabbed her ears in pain as well. But Saburo was still cool as a cucumber.

"Chōriki Shōrai!" Saburo shouted, as cracks began to appear on his body, as his outer shell cracked and fell away, revealing a sleeker, blue form with black extremities and moth antennae.

"Warrior of Justice! Inazuman!" Saburo declared proudly.

"Saburo-kun, how did you…?" Hammie asked in disbelief.

"I used the energy from her attack to change into my true form!" Saburo declared as he summoned his butterfly wings and then headed for Hinako.

"Chōriki Inazuma Otoshi! Chesto!" Saburo cried, striking with a psychically and electrically charged chop, that also canceled out her transformation.

"ARGH! We're not finished!" Hinako vowed as she limped away.

"Whew, I owe you Saburo-kun," Hammie replied.

"Hold that thought!" Miyoko exclaimed as she ran up with her Hayabusa plushie bag. "Cover your eyes first!"

"Okay…but why?"

"Saburo-kun doesn't exactly transform like the Zodiarts and Kisaragi-sensei…" she said, blushing.

Hammie thought about this for a second, and then let out an "Oh!" of understanding, as both girls covered their eyes until Saburo told them it was safe.

"Sorry. The drawback of my transformation is that it destroys my clothes in the process. Luckily Miyoppe is nice enough to carry a change of clothes in her bag for me. Now, where were we?"

Saburo extended his hand to Hammie, and they performed the Friendship Handshake.

"Saburo-kun, are you all right?" Rumi exclaimed as she ran to the scene. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Hi, Komaki…Saburo-kun was just saving from the Zodiarts!" Hammie insisted. "Nothing happened between us!"

"I actually meant _her_," Rumi replied, pointing at Miyoko.

"You know what happens to Saburo-kun after he transforms!" Miyoko protested, leaving it at that.

"Um, thanks again, Saburo-kun…see you in homeroom?" Hammie said, taking the opportunity to get away. "Did I have that right? Are Rumi and Miyoko both interested in Saburo-kun? I hope neither of them gets a Switch…" Hammie thought to herself.

Later that day, the two captains were on their way to practice when Hinako confronted them.

"What do you want…" Honami asked.

"Last chance. Let me on the team…or else."

"Or else what?" Risa asked.

"Sakuma-taichou, Fukuhara-taichou, get away from her! She's the Switcher!"

"Kazeshiro will pay for ruining my sister's life, but first, you'll pay for ruining mine!" Hinako shouted angrily.

_**Last One!**_

The Switch mutated into a different form, and she pressed the button, as her body was ejected from the Zodiarts and caused her to be covered in webbing.

"Got no choice," Hammie replied, bringing out her Seiza Blaster.

_**Chameleon Kyutama! Seiza Change!**_

"Let's keep this between us, okay?" Hammie said to the two captains. "Star Change!"

"Guys! Gentaro! Get here quick! Something happened to the Switch!" Hammie shouted into her blaster.

"Something happened to the Switch?! Is her body all wrapped up in cobwebs?" Gentaro asked.

"That's exactly what happened," Hammie replied.

"Crap! Don't do anything until I get there!" Gentaro insisted.

"Easier said than done…" Hammie said to herself before she got an idea.

"Come and get me!" she taunted.

Feathers flew, but only struck a dummy Hammie.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" she teased, racing off as the Zodiarts followed her outside, using her wings to rise into the sky before slamming down on her with a powerful talon strike, knocking her out of henshin.

"Looks like you messed up, Sakurako. We're outside, where I have the advantage."

"Maybe, but I have my friends with me!" Hammie declared as Gentaro and the others showed up. She held out her hand to Gentaro, who got the message and officially became her friend.

"What exactly happened, Gentaro?" Stinger asked.

"It's Last One, the final form of a Zodiarts. We have to destroy its body without destroying the Switch inside them and then depress it to return Hinako's consciousness to her body. But first, let's suit up!"

"Mawa Slide!" the Kyurangers called.

_**Shishi/Sasori/Hebitsukai/Chameleon/Kajiki Kyutama! Seiza Change!**_

_**3!**_

Aquila stood ready to attack.

_**2!**_

The Kyurajngers and Fourze stood ready to change.

_**1!**_

"Henshin!"

"Star Change!"

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gentaro bellowed as he exploded upward into a giant X, as his cry carried up to orbit to encompass the Earth, Orion Battleship, Zea, M-BUS, and Hayabusa. "Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man to man, er woman!"

"Super Star! Shishi Red!"

"Poison Star! Sasori Orange!"

"Silent Star! Hebitsukai Silver!"

"Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"

"Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!"

"The Galaxy's ultimate saviors! Uchuu Sentai!"

"Kyuranger!"

"Now, let's test your luck!"

Almost on cue, a bunch of Indavers showed up.

"We'll deal with these guys! You and Hammie take care of the Zodiarts!" Lucky said.

Out came their preferred Kyu the Weapon, and they went on the attack while Hammie and Gentaro went for Aquila.

"Remember, her consciousness is trapped in the Switch, which we'll have to turn off, but you're not hurting her by hurting the Zodiarts, so don't hold back!"

"Got it!" Hammie declared, dodging flying feathers before striking with a Hammillion Impact from her Kyu Rapier.

_**Galaxy!**_

The other Kyuranger powered up their weapons with their respective Kyutama and struck with finishers, destroying the Indavers quickly.

_**Galaxy!**_

"All-Star Crash!" the Kyurangers declared, using their finisher to knock the Zodiarts into the air, as Gentaro turned on Rocket and Drill.

_**Rocket Drill Limit Break!**_

"RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!" he declared, slamming into the Zodiarts and drilling through its body, causing it to explode, and he posed dramatically, Hammie catching the Switch and turning it off, causing it to disintegrate. But when they went back to check on Hinako, she was already gone!

"Um, Gentaro-san? Hinako-san's going to be all right, isn't she?" Hammie asked.

"Well, the Switch is destroyed, so this should be behind us. "

On a desk, another Zodiarts Switch sat next to a wedding portrait, a hand reached out and snatched the Switch before the lights went out.

The next day…

"No…way…" was Hammie's only response to what she had just been told.

"Isn't it awesome? Kazeshiro-sempai is gonna come to the school and meet the new squad!" Risa said.

"But I don't remember asking her to do that, or you asking me to do that for you…?" Hammie said, still in disbelief.

"Oh, we went on her agency profile page and asked her. And she said yes!" Honami said gleefully.

"Thank goodness, Fourze, and that Space Sentai stopped that monster, or we probably couldn't do this!" Honami exclaimed.

"So, when exactly is this going to happen?" Hammie asked.

"This afternoon, just before practice," Risa explained

"KAZESHIRO MIU IS COMING TO MEET OUR SQUAD!' the two shouted while jumping up and down in the middle of the cafeteria. Hammie managed to use their distraction and headed for a table where Rumi was sitting, reading a magazine about ninja while eating her lunch.

"Komaki? Do you know where Kisaragi-sensei might be?"

"I dunno, maybe the Teacher's Lounge?" she said, not looking up from her magazine.

Hammie headed off to find Gentaro and bumped into Utsugi-sensei.

"Sensei, do you know where Kisaragi-sensei is?"

"I saw him in his classroom a minute ago, correcting papers."

"Thank you!" Hammie replied, making a quick bow of thanks before running off.

"No running in the halls!"

"Sorry!"

Hammie luckily found him where Utsugi-sensei said he was.

"What's up, Hammie?"

"After the Switch is shut off and disintegrates, is there any way they can become a Zodiarts again?"

Gentaro sighed.

"You're worried about Hinako?"

"Well, she wasn't where she left her, and I asked Hinako-san why she hates Miu-san so much, and she said because Miu-san rejected her sister because of a petty reason like her father didn't make enough money. When the Zodiarts attacked last time, did anyone get a Switch, but for whatever reason never used it?"

"Yeah, my bud Tomoko did, as a matter of fact."

"She's the author who used to be a total Goth when she went here?"

"Yep, that's her! Last time we talked, she was delighted because one of her biggest wishes had come true, whatever that meant. Of course, typical Tomoko, she also told me she had a dream that I met a grasshopper. I'm assuming she meant Aruto."

"You're kinda straying off subject, Gentaro-san. Can someone who's already been a Zodiarts get another Switch and become one again?"

"Oh, sure! Wait…where are you going with this…?"

"What if back when Hinako-san's sister went here, she was given a Switch, and for whatever reason, never used it?"

"If Hinako were to use a plain old Zodiarts Switch, she'd go straight to Last One, and we'd have to stop her all over again!"

"Gentaro-san, can you think of any reason, I don't know, that Hinako-san might turn into a Zodiarts again using her older sister's hypothetical unused Switch?" Hammie pressed.

"Holy Crap! Miu! She called me earlier today and said she'd be by the school and wanted to know if I wanted to grab an early dinner with her and Shun!"

"I'll be there anyway, but could you let the others know to be nearby in case Hinako-san shows up?"

"Sure! Don't worry; I'll figure something out!"

Later that day, everyone clapped as Miu entered the gymnasium, Risa and Honami, of course, clapped harder than anyone. Hammie played along, keeping her eyes peeled for angry eagle kaijin. Her eyes didn't have to wait long, as the doors flew open with a loud bang as a very irritated looking Hinako stormed in. Everyone except Hammie screamed and ran for cover.

"You're going to pay for rejecting my sister…" Hinako replied menacingly.

"Oops!" Miu replied. "You were really young when that happened, right?"

"I was only five, …but my sister came home so upset that day!"

"When Hammie asked me about your sister the other day, I couldn't remember her, of course, so I called our friend JK. He did find your sister's name in the school records, Hitomi, right? He found a picture of her holding hands with someone in a group picture of the karate club the year she graduated, two years after I did. Tell me, is your sister married now?"

"Yeah…but what does that have to do with anything!? I found this Switch on her desk next to her wedding portrait!"

She held it up, and it was already in Last One state.

"I'll tell you why!" Gentaro's voice echoed through the gymnasium. "It was to remind her never to take the easy way out, and although things may look bad now, they can get better! I bet if you ask your sister, she'll tell you that she was on her way to use that Switch against Miu when some guy talked her into joining karate club. They hit it off, and she forgot all about Miu and cheerleading, and found happiness instead, but kept the Switch as a reminder!"

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE ALL LYING!" Hinako shouted, pushing the button and changing into the

Aquila Zodiarts once more.

"Miu! Get the girls out of here!" Gentaro instructed.

"On it! Everyone follow me!" Miu called as everyone filed after her except Hammie.

"What about Sakurako?" One of the other girls asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Miu assured her. "Besides, she's with Gentaro, er, Kisaragi-sensei, wow, that really feels weird to say."

"Kazeshiro-san, you're getting off-topic." Risa pointed out.

"Oops! The point is, he'd never let anything happen to one of his students or his friends."

"Ready, everyone?" Gentaro asked.

"Hai!" the Kyurangers replied. "Mawa Slide!"

_**Shishi/Sasori/Hebitsukai/Chameleon/Kajiki Kyutama! Seiza Change!**_

As the Kyutama were sounding off, Gentaro flipped the four Transwitches to power up his Fourze Driver.

_**Three!**_

Gentaro and the Kyurangers stood ready to fight.

_**Two!**_

Aquila also stood ready to fight.

_**One!**_

"Henshin!"

"Star Change!"

"Are we going to do roll call again?" Naga wondered.

That question was soon answered as Gentaro belted out an "UCHU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Guess we're doing roll call?" Spada replied.

"YOSSHA LUCKY! Super Star! Shishi Red!"

"Poison Star! Sasori Orange!"

"Silent Star! Hebitsukai Silver!"

"Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"

"Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!"

"The galaxy's ultimate saviors! Uchuu Sentai!"

"Kyuranger!"

"Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this once and for all!"

Suddenly an Aurora Wall appeared, and a woman and her backup band walked onto the stage behind Gentaro and the others and picked up instruments that just happened to be there and began playing "Switch On!"

"Gentaro, how'd you pull that off?" Hammie asked, pointing to the stage.

"Simple! Anna is also one of my buds."

"Gentaro's going to owe me big time for this." a familiar man in a magenta blazer said as he used his similarly colored box camera to take a picture of the scene.

"Gentaro, don't these things explode when we destroy them?" Stinger asked as he got in some hits with his Kyu Spear.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, we're indoors. The blast will take not just the Zodiarts out, but everyone in here!" Stinger pointed out.

"Don't worry, I've got something for that!" he replied, bringing out an Astroswitch numbered "fourty."

He inserted it into his Driver, flipped open the cover, and pushed the big red button.

_**COSMIC ON (Bombastic space music)**_

"My friendship will take on the universe!" he declared proudly.

Gentaro flew at the Zodiarts, using his warp drive to take it far into space, removing and then reinserting the Cosmic Switch into the Barizun Sword.

"RIDER SUPER GALAXY FINISH!" he shouted, destroying the monster, grabbing the Switch and warping back to the gymnasium, and then pushing the button on the Switch to free Hinako's consciousness.

Hinako awoke to find Gentaro, Hammie, and Miu standing over her.

"Why'd you save me…? I didn't deserve it after all I did."

"Because no one is trash. Right, Miu-san?" Hammie asked her, who nodded in reply.

"Plus, if you really want to be on the squad, I might be able to pull some strings…"

"Miu-san, you aren't considering persuading your two biggest fans to let Hinako-san on the squad because you said so?" Hammie asked.

"Oops!" Miu said in reply.

"No, thanks. Those two will be gone next year, so I'll try again on my own."

"Good for you!" Gentaro said in reply.

"One more thing…where being my enemy didn't quite work out, do you want to try being my friend?" Hammie asked.

A small smile crept onto Hinako's face as she considered the offer, and then extended her hand and Hammie led her through the Friendship Handshake.

The following day at lunch, Hammie was looking for a place to sit when a voice called "Sakurako! Over here!"

She turned to find Hinako sitting with some of the other girls in the cheerleading club.

"Hi, guys! What are you talking about?" Hammie asked as she sat down.

"Well, we were talking about those guys that always seem to be around you."

"If you think I'm dating one of them, no."

"Well, Miho here," Hinako indicated her, "Was asking me about the one who always looks like he's considering something big and just joined sewing club."

"Stinger? What about him?" Hammie pressed.

"Is he single?" Miho asked.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
